Evil Angel
by SophieTheAngelofDarkness
Summary: Sophie, Flippy and Flaky's daughter is returning home from her foster home. She has been told about her parents, but little does she know that her and her father have more in common than she thought.
1. Meet Sophie

Sophie, a green bear with black hair, including red tips, exited the plane. She was finally home, where she knew she belonged. Her heart pounded, with the excitement of knowing her parents were right outside the exit. Soon, she took off into a sprint, but she ran into a wooden door. Since when to airports have wooden doors at the exits?

"_Wow Sophie, that just made my day, you so deserved that. I have an idea, why don't you let me out and I can meet the town, let them see what you can be. I'm dying to see the look on your parent's faces when they see all of their friends dead, like everyone in this damn town should be." _Sophie angrily huffed and got back up, ignoring her other side. She hear her laugh fading away. Sophie grew used to her other side, but she sometimes managed to escape, and her laugh always sent a chill down Sophie's spine. When he opened the door, she was greeted by a green bear in an army uniform, and a red porcupine, who was wearing no article of clothing, just like the other residents. Sophie, however, was wearing a blue sweater. The green bear ran over to her and gave her a bear hug. Awwww. The red porcupine also ran over to Sophie, giving her a big hug. After three minutes of hugging and crying, the family began to walk out of the airport. Sophie's other side came back and sighed.

"_So, they are your parents?"_

_'Yes, those are my parents, smart one."_

"_Hey, no need to get huffy and puffy about it."_

_'You're not coming out, so don't try anything, I'm the one in control here.'_

"_That's what you said last time, remember what happened?" _Flippy looked at his daughter and frowned. He put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. Sophie smiled at her dad.

"Sophie, are you alright? You look like you're angry. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"It's nothing daddy, just talking to myself in my head." Flaky looked at Flaky with a worried look on her face. Flippy smiled and shook his head at her, mouthing 'no'. Flippy opened the door for Sophie and Flaky, and smiled, he couldn't be any happier. When they pulled out of the airport, a snoring sound came inside Flippy's head. His grip tighted on the wheel.

"_Wake up."_ The snoring continued.

"_EVIL, WAKE UP NOW!!" _The snoring ceased and an angry growl replaced it.

'_What the hell is it? I do need my beauty sleep you know.'_ Flippy rolled his eyes.

"_I have a new rule for you, don't kill her."_

"_Who?"_ Flippy adjusted his mirror to where he could see his daughter. Sophie noticed his action and waved. Flippy smiled and waved back.

'_Who the hell is that? Why is she in the car?'_

"_That is my daughter, Sophie."_ There was a long silence, evil's laugh broke it.

_'Well, let's just hope that Sophie doesn't see what daddy can be, just one little thing that reminds you of Tigerbomb will allow me control.'_

"_I will kill you if you kill her."_ Evil didn't respond, which angered Flippy. Flaky saw her husband's anger and rubbed his shoulder. She felt all of his tensed muscles relax. He smiled at her and held her hand.

* * *

When the family turned into a restaurant (Flippin Burgers one), Sophie hugged her mom, Flaky happily returned the hug. As they sat down t a table, a purple beaver came over to then in a waiters apron.

"Hello, my name is Toothy, I will be your waiter today, how may I help you?"

"Sophie wants chocolate mink, Flaky wants coke, and I would like iced tea." Toothey nooded and walked into the kitchen.

"So, how many people do I have to kill, err, meet." Sophie nervously laughed.

"Well, there is a few we don't want you to go around, but you will met a lot of people."

_'Oh yay, a longer playtime for me.'_

"_Shut up."_

Toothy returned with their drinks, however, one of the drinks fell, which made a crash sound. Flippy got up to ran away, but he stopped and stood in one place. Flaky grabbed Sophie and pulled her close to her, getting ready to bolt out the door. Sophie gasped when her father turned around. His eyes were a menacing yellow, greenish color. His normal buck teeth were now sharp, lethal teeth.

His breathing became heavy and he pulled out his bowie knife. He glanced at the horrified animals, their fear was like and addicting drug to him.

His stare stopped on Sophie, who was clinging to Flaky. He laughed and began to walk over to her. Sophie dug her hear into Flaky's stomach, crying.

"Shh, it's alright baby, you'll be ok."

"Oh, I will, but you won't." Flaky gasped and screamed as her daughter dug a fork into her chest. Sophie soon began to gut her mother, with her getting sprayed with Flaky's blood. Sophie then removed the fork and licked the blood from it. When Evil Sophie turned around, Evil was starring in awe at his daughter. Sophie growled at her father, making him stare angrily at her.

"So, are we gonna die?" asked Cuddles, who was still sitting in his chair. Both Evil and Sophie glared at him and ran at him. Sophie smiled and tripped Evil, causing a tripping fight between Sophie and her dad. Cuddles screamed and ran away, so did all of the other animals. Sophie looked around the empty restaurant and growled. She got up and sat down in a booth. She sighed and began to eat french fries. Evil sat next to her and angrily sighed.

"So, we're gonna have to work something out so we can actually kill instead of having whatever we just had back there." Sophie nodded her head in agreement, still eating fries.

"What about her, Flippy and good Sophie will flip when they see what I did to her."

"Well, this damn town allows us to be immortal, so when we die, we're alive the next day."

"Wow, that's great, I guess. Well, at least for us it is."

"Yeah, but it gets boring after you've killed the same animals over and over again."

"I don't blame ya." After about one minute of silence, Sophie and Flippy took over. Sophie screamed when she saw her mothers gutted body. She fainted when she saw blood all over her. Flippy hugged his unconscious daughter and walked out the door.

* * *

Alright, there is my first chapter, I hope it's good.

Evil: Hey, you made us look like sissy's in this chaper.

E. Sophie: Yeah!

Me: I'm sorry, I promise I'll make ya'll much more bloodthirsty killers, I promise!


	2. Fun at the Fair

The next morning, Flippy and Sophie arrived at the hospital. Sophie had tear stains running down her cheeks, and Flippy tried his hardest to calm her down, but she went bonkers and he locked her up in her room so she wouldn't hurt herself, or Flippy.

When they entered the front office, Petunia, the nurse for the day, nervously smiled at them. Sophie began to cry again while Flippy asked where Flaky's room was. Sophie stopped crying when she heard a chuckle in her mind.  
_'God,why are you crying so much? All I did was met OUR mom, well, in my way we did.'_

"_Why did you have to kill her? Why did you even come out!"_

_'Well, if you was me you would know why I came out, idiot.'_

"_You're no help to me, aren't you?"_

_'Nope.'_

Sophie and Flippy entered Flaky's room. Flaky was peacefully sleeping with a smile on her face. Flippy walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips. She fluttered her eyes and a big smile replaced her normal, dreaming smile.

"Flippy! Where is Sophie, I need to see her." Flippy pointed to a corner farthest away from Flaky, which Sophie was sitting hugging her legs, crying. Flaky sighed.

"Sophie, come here, it's alright." Sophie was hesitant, but she walked over to her mom and sat next to her.

"I know you had a little slip on your other side yesterday, but I forgive you."

"MOM! I killed you yesterday! I swear, I don't kn.."

"No, YOU didn't kill me, your evil side did." Sophie seemed to relax a little, a small grin plastered on her face. She sniffed and hugged Flaky.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I should have had better control over my other side." Fliipy smiled and walked over to the two girls.

"Flaky, remember what's today? At the park?" Flaky looked at Flippy with a confused look for a few seconds, but then she smiled. Flaky put her arm around Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, how about after I get out of the hospital, we can go to the fair!" Sophie happily gasped.

"Yeah! I wanna go to the fair! I wanna go to the fair!"

_'I wanna go to the fair, I wanna go to the fair! Pssh, you sound like a three year old, I have no idea how you are even 15. I swear Sophie, grow up for me ,please?'_

"_Haha, that's not gonna work, really."_

_'Yeah it will'_

"_Go to hell"_

_'Being with you, I'm already there sister.'_

When Flaky, Flippy, and Sophie arrived at the fair, Flippy was assigned the operator of the strength test game (idk the name). Meanwhile, Flaky went to go get a drink while Sophie went on a ride. The ride was a plane ride, where she was seated with an orange/yellowish bear. The bear had jet black eyes, shaggy black hair, and he was wearing a red T-shirt with tan pants.

"Hello, I'm Cub, what's your name?"

"Umm, hi, I'm Sophie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sophie." Sophie nodded and the ride started. When the plane was on the other side of where they originally started, Sophie saw her dad. She waved her hands in the air.

"HI DAD!!!!" Flippy was 'handing' a prize to Handy, but he got mad and walked away. Sophie then got worried when Flippy got on the ground and covered his head. She eeped as she caught a glimpse of Evil. She turned around to face cub and sighed. Cub looked at her questionably.

"Bye Cub, I'll see ya later."

"What do you mean bye Cub?" Before she could reply, Evil took out his bowie knife and plunged it through Cub's forehead. He then cut his throat. Sophie was just watching like it was nothing, a blank look on her face. When Evil faced Sophie, she was still normal. They had a staredown for about three minutes before Sophie angrily huffed.

"Fine." When Sophie opened her eyes, she had the same eyes and teeth as him.

"Finally, I'm out." When looked down, Disco Bear was relaxing in his seat, enjoying the ride. She jumped down, but the ride stopped and Sophie missed the jump. Evil was flying though the air and landed in a moon jump. shakily got up and limped over to Evil. He got out and they sat on a bench. Giggles was stupidly running **towards** them. Sophie stuck her leg out to trip her, which resulted Giggles head to be smashed into a rock. All of a sudden, Flaky screamed. Flippy and Sophie looked at eachother and screamed. Flaky ran over to them and gaged at Giggles smashed head.

"Flippy let's go, now."

"Agreed."

"Sophie le-lets g- go."

When the family arrived at their home, Flaky looked at Sophie.

"Sophie, I know you have an evil side that comes out, but your father has a exception to flip out, he most of the time doesn't know when he's gonna flip out, he has been in the war, you haven't. So I suggest you gain a little more control over yourself. Am I clear?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, alright gang, let's hit the hay."

As Sophie began to fall asleep, Flippy came into the room. Sophie pretended to be asleep. Flippy sat on the head of her bead and sighed.

"Sophie, me flipping near you is making me a bad role model, I'm supposed to show you how to act, not to go crazy. I promise myself and you I'll try not to flip out as much." As Flippy almost walked out of the room, Sophie spoke.

"Daddy, I'm sure that we can have control and have fun, but today we chose the wrong time to go bonkers." Flippy laughed and closed Sophie's door, heading towards his own bedroom.


End file.
